All In Her Namesake Series
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: Adam and Liza are bickering more than ever and Colby decides to do something about it. chapter 2 is now up!
1. Angry Innocence

Title:Angry Innocence (part of the All In Her Namesake series)  
By:Jade Unicorn  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters ABC does.  
Summary:Colby begins to feel like she doesn't belong in Pine Valley and does something about it.  
Rating:Probably a PG13 for this chapter, but it will progress up to an R for later issues. I have plans....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Colby stood at the door listening to the same argument for the hundredth time. She wanted to run in the middle of her parents and scream to make them stop. Though she didn't know what they were really arguing about, she did hear her name come up several times.

Adam caught sight of his blonde haired daughter and stopped his words completely. He grinned lovingly at his little girl before saying, "Hey sweetie. What are you doing?"

Liza turned her head when she saw Adam's mood change. She knew that it had to be Colby, mother's instinct. "Is something wrong baby?" She scooped her daughter up in her arms.

"Why are you fighting all the time?" Colby asked in pure innocence but still not shielding that she was angry.

"Oh honey, we're not fighting. We're just..." Adam searched for his words.

Liza finished for him, "Discussing."

"Yeah, that's what adults do, discuss." Adam added in. "Oh that reminds me, look what I bought you." Adam rummaged through his desk, producing a coloring book. "I know how your last one got ruined in the rain so I bought you a new one."

With open arms, Colby received her gift with a big smile. Liza laughed at her innocence wishing that everybody could be that happy with a book.

"Thank you Daddy." Colby hugged his neck then hugged her mother. Liza sat her child down and watched as she ran off to color in her new book.

There was silence in the room. Neither person knew what to say. It always seem to happen like this, they would get into an argument but then someone, usually Colby, would interrupt them and they would feel bad for having gotten mad at each other in the first place.

"That was nice of you replacing her book." Was all Liza could think to break this silence that was killing them.

"I know how much she likes to make us pictures and she was so heartbroken that her favorite book got ruined. I hate seeing her upset."

"Me too." Liza wrapped her arms around her waist and walked out of the room.

Adam ran his hand through his hair thinking about his next move on Liza.

Inside her room, Colby stared at the book. She was just as good at faking happiness as Liza and Adam was. It must have been a Chandler gene or something. Slinging the book, Colby thought to herself **_what have I done to make them fight all the time? Maybe I should just leave. Maybe that would make things better..._**

Colby retreated to the only place that she had anymore, the corner of her room. A large dresser sat up against the wall, which she used to rest her head on as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Tears flowed silently as she stared off and pretended that she was somewhere else other than here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam held the torn shirt in his hands as proof. Staring in disbelief, she didn't want to think that she could have actually done something like that without remembering it. After questioning it a few times, she came to the same conclusion that Adam had the tumor was back. Her anger flared when Adam made a comment that she might end up hurting Colby.

"No, I would never hurt Colby I love her. I love her more than anything in this world you know that Adam." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she didn't let them.

"I know you do, but with actions like this, who knows what you're capable of." He rationalized.

The little girl walked out of the room unseen as usual. Lately she had been abandoned or pushed off onto the maids or Mia. Which was nice and all, she did love Mia. But she was craving the love and attention that her parents once gave her, back when they were still in love. What she didn't understand was why all of the sudden her parents were making up lies and intentionally hurting each other. And it was all in her namesake.

Clutching her teddy bear close to her body, Colby walked towards the stairs to go to her room. Stealthily Mia came up behind her niece. In one movement she grabbed her up causing her to scream in surprise.

"Aunt Mia!" She giggled as she felt hands tickling her stomach.

Liza and Adam ran at the sound of hearing their baby girl scream. They were relieved to see that it was just Mia playing with the girl. Liza watched as her sister tickled Colby to the ground.

"Stop!" Colby laughed.

"Okay, okay." Mia leaned back to give the girl some breathing room. But just as Colby was calming down and sitting up, Mia began her second assault on the helpless girl. Liza came over to help in this playful attack.

"Daddy, help!" She called out.

Adam grabbed Liza in the one spot that he knew she was ticklish at making her let go of Colby. Liza fell back laughing as the game switched over to her. Colby managed to wiggle her way out of Mia's arms to jump on her mother. Liza was laid out on her back on the cold tile while Colby tried to get her back.

Adam snatched up his daughter to growl into her belly, a common thing with parents. [(Which is something that I never really understood in the first place but it seems to fit.)] This was how it was suppose to be. Everybody was supposed to be happy. And everybody was supposed to be spending all their time with her.

"Mr. Chandler? I'm here for our appointment." Trey's voice drifted into their tight little circle.

Adam stopped his ministrations from Colby and sat her back down on the ground. He became serious as he acknowledged Trey's being there, soon leaving to speak with him privately. Liza straightened up, fixed her clothes back into place, and excused herself from the room.

Mia pushed herself off the floor and took Colby's hand; "Let's get a snack."

And just like that everything was back to normal. Her parents were off doing their own things, separately; she was stuck with Mia and feeling alone and cold inside. She was barely five years old and this is how she felt. The outlook for her life was not looking too good.

It was the makings of an estranged child who, in order to forget all the fights at home, goes partying every night, breaks the rules, gets involved with the wrong crowd, and either ends up dead or pregnant. Sad but probably true. Everyday Colby wanted less to do with her family. She spent her time held up in her room drawing pictures of the fantasy world she wished she lived in. Her corner of her room, her hiding place, was being visited more often and for longer periods.

How was she going to make things right again? Could she make things right again? Or was this how her life was destined to be, a movie of the week special?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stuart held onto her hand as they walked the halls. This place smelled of death to her, not that she knew what death really was. People glanced up as they headed towards the certain wing of the hospital. A man stopped Stuart to ask him a question. Colby was standing there looking towards an end of the hospital that looked different from the one she usually visits her mother on.

He was so caught up in this stranger that he didn't notice when she started walking off. She hid carefully behind a chair when she saw a door open into a patient's room. Once the doctor was gone, Colby went up to the door. It took all of her strength to open the heavy door but she did it.

There on the bed was a woman that Colby didn't recognize. The woman was strapped down to the bed but she wasn't moving. She seemed to be staring off into space. Timidly Colby climbed up into the chair that sat beside of the woman.

"Hi." Colby said looking into this woman's face for any sign of life.

She blinked and seemed to be focusing in on Colby's face. "Hello." Was all she said.

"My name is Colby Chandler. What's yours?"

The woman looked at her like she was contemplating what her name was. "Vanessa."

"Hello Vanessa, why are here? My mommy is here because she's sick. Are you sick?"

Vanessa seen that there was no fear or anger in this girl's eyes. Unlike whenever David, Leo, or Greenlee was there. All they held was anger towards her. But this child was too young to know what hate was. Colby had an innocence about her that made her sweet. "Yes I am sick. Are you visiting your mommy?" She nodded her head. "Why are you alone?"

"Cause..." She wasn't sure why she was alone. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure they're worried about you."

Colby shook her head. "They're too busy fighting."

Vanessa knew that there were problems whenever Adam Chandler was involved. But she never figured that a child would see the kinds of problems he caused. It was surprising to see the anger that did arise in Colby's eyes as she spoke of her parents.

Meanwhile Stuart was scared because he couldn't find Colby. He feared going to see Liza knowing that he'd have to tell her that he lost her daughter. Liza was a forgiving person, just not this forgiving. Stuart searched for a few minutes before deciding to go see Liza.

Pushing open the door he saw her sitting up in the bed reading from a magazine. She smiled up at him.

"Hello Stuart."

"Hiya Liza." He looked nervous.

"Is something wrong Stuart?" She sat aside the magazine to focus on him.

"Um...Liza you're going to be mad at me." She waited for him to continue. "I can't find Colby."

"What?" She threw back the covers, attempting to get out of the bed.

"I-I'm really sorry Liza. I-I didn't mean to." His tears started to get watery.

Liza calmed down a bit, she knew that it wasn't his fault. She just hoped that Colby wasn't hurt. The door opened revealing a nurse holding onto Colby's hand. She guided the young girl into the room.

"I found her out in the hall. She said she got lost." The nurse picked up Colby and sat her in her mother's open arms.

"You know that you're not supposed to walk off without somebody with you." Liza gently scolded.

"I'm sorry Mama."

In the back of Colby's mind was Vanessa. She wanted to know more about this woman and why this woman was sick. Vanessa paid more attention to Colby than anybody had in weeks. It was a nice feeling to have someone pay attention to her without them leaving for more important things.

It was Colby's choice to walk out of Vanessa's room. She could see the woman was tired and she felt that she should leave to give her rest. Sitting here now looking at her mother, Colby wondered why her parents fought all the time. There was nothing to be fought over, or so she thought. She had always assumed that her parents had a perfect marriage. But she was young and naive too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The darkness covered the entire room. Two eyes shone out from the corner, glistening with tears. Moonlight crept in from the window, only placing a small amount of light into the small bedroom. Toys, clothes, furniture, and whatever else she could grab a hold of was thrown about the room. Anger, as much as could possibly fill her at this young age, was still in her deep. And anger was the cause of this destruction in her room.

All she wanted to do right now was pack up her things and leave. But how, and where would she go to? She didn't know anybody. She didn't even know that there was a world beyond Pine Valley's walls. Her life was sort of sheltered; someone always monitored her. Except for now. Right now she had managed to hide away from people all day long.

This was a rare day that no one bothered her much. Normally there was always a maid or her parents or Mia there in her face wanting to make sure that she was okay. But today she hid in various parts of the house. It had been a long while since somebody had came up to check on her. That was a good thing to her. She wanted the time alone, why she didn't know. All she did know was that she didn't feel like she could stand being in front of their lying faces.

The door opened slowly making it creak loudly into the silenced room. Her sniffling stopped as she watched and waited to see who it was. The silhouette of a female entered the room.

"Colby Chandler?" The woman whispered. The light flicked on showing the stranger the destruction of the room. "Oh goodness. Colby?"

"What do you want?" Colby stuck her head out from the corner to see who it was that was invading her room.

"Hi, Colby, remember me?" It was Vanessa.

"What do you want?" She asked more fiercely.

"I'm here to take you away." Colby stood up, watching Vanessa take a seat on the bed. "You said that you didn't want to be the cause of your parents fighting anymore. So I thought that we could go away together. There are not many people in this town that's willing to speak to me but you did."

"Where would we go?" She kept things hypothetical for now until she had been giving her decision.

"Somewhere out of the country. I know that you're parents wouldn't let me take you so they would send the police after me and you would just be back here again."

Colby seemed to have made up her mind. She searched through the closet and found a suitcase. She picked up some clothes and stuck them inside. A teddy bear that was a gift from her parents on her last birthday was lying in the middle of the floor. Grabbing it, she put it inside the case also.

"We'll by you some more things when we get to where we're going." Vanessa stroked her hair.

"Let's go before they find out." Colby took one last look around the room that she had spent her life so far in.

Vanessa took her hand and they walked out of the room. It took them about twenty minutes to get out of the house without someone noticing, but they did. A cab waited down the block from the Chandler mansion for Vanessa and Colby. The girls climbed inside of it and shut the door to their past hoping to make a new life together, make something better than what they had been given.

****

To Be Continued...

Give me your comments please.


	2. Unforgiven Tears

Title:Un-forgiven Tears (Second part of the "All In Her Namesake" series)

By:Jade Unicorn

E-Mail:tenryu@excite.com

Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters, ABC does.

Summary:Adam and Liza figure out that Colby's missing. Leo and David find out about Vanessa.

Rating:Light R for this chapter.

Note:I'm putting some of the other characters in because, well because I wanted to. It might screw up my story but I'm going to try it because I haven't seen it done before. And keep in mind that this story was created a long time ago. Back before Leo died and Anna became pregnant. Back before Maria and everything. This was like forever and a day ago when I started this I've just never had enough time and the muse just never hit me until now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The maid opened the door to find the young Chandler for dinner. She saw the room in the chaos that Colby had left it. Her heart started to pick up its pace as she looked but couldn't find Colby. Worrying, she flipped over every item in that room hoping she would uncover the girl. But she didn't.

Running down the stairs, she waited on telling the others because she wasn't sure if Colby was missing yet. After searching through every room of the house, she yelled out, "Mr. Chandler! Mrs. Chandler!"

"What?" Adam looked at her with slight anger for being interrupted.

"It's Miss Colby she's gone. I can't find her."

"Are you sure?" Liza came running up the stairs to check for herself.

The three of them searched the house completely. Fear struck inside of Liza as she worried that something bad had happened to her baby girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Leo." David's voice spike into the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" His unsuspecting voice said back.

"It's Vanessa she's..."

Leo did wait for the rest. "I don't care what that lunatic has done now. The less I know the better."  
"Leo, she's missing."

There was a silence that spoke more than words. Leo was worried that Vanessa might try to come after him and his bride. It wouldn't be the first time she tried to kill Greenlee. "W-When-when did she pull her disappearing act?"

"They think that she escaped this morning. She could be anywhere by now. Nobody came in to check on her in hours so she could be in another state by now." David sighed. "Look, I know that you don't want to hear this but I think you and Greenlee should get out of Pine Valley until she's found. She might be after Greenlee or you."

"No I refuse to go into hiding just because of her. If she's comes here then I'll deal with her. But they had better find her because if I get to her first...well let's say that she might not come back at all." Leo hung up the phone in frustration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is all your fault!" Adam accused his wife while waiting on the police to pick up on the other end.

"My fault? If anyone's to blame its you!" Liza shot back. She was pacing back and forth. "Where could she have gone? Where is JR?" She questioned her husband.

He stood there trying to think. "He was going to see a friend. He has his cell phone with him."

Liza quickly took out her cell and dialed his number. In the background she could hear Adam speaking with the police.

**__**

"Yes, her name is Colby Chandler. She's missing. No she hasn't left with a friend; she's only five! She doesn't have that many friends!"

"JR? Have you seen Colby today?" Liza asked.

"Uh...not today. Why?" He slurred into the phone.

"She's missing. Have you seen Mia?"

"Yeah, earlier. She said she was going to the hospital to see Jake."

"Okay. Bye." Liza hung up on him and dialed her sister's number. Silently she thanked whoever came up with the idea of cell phones because otherwise it would have taken them longer to find people. "Mia, its Liza. Do you have Colby with you?"  
"No I don't. Why is something wrong?" Mia turned away to make her conversation a little more private.

"She's missing and we don't know where she went. We need help finding her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia paced around the room in a circular motion. Her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts about her niece. Who could have possibly taken Colby and why? Adam and Liza were stricken with grief; they knew the statistics about missing children. Most of the time their kidnappers killed them and that was something that they didn't want to think about.

Liza entered the room; tears still stained her face. "No luck. Nobody has seen her." She threw herself down into a chair.

"Nobody has?" She sat down herself. Liza shook her head. "Who would have wanted to take her?" Mia wondered out loud as tears started slowly running down her face. "You think that someone might have kidnapped her for ransom?"

"We have to wait and see. I just hope that she's safe and happy." Liza started crying again. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Mia held her sister in her arms as they both cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean she's loose?" Greenlee yelled into the phone.

On the other end, David shook his head to rid himself of his temporary deafness. "Greenlee calm down..."  
"Calm down? Calm down he says!" She said to her husband. Leo knew exactly what was going on but the look in his wife's eyes. "How the hell am I suppose to calm down when Vanessa the killer is loose to reek havoc on Pine Valley? Huh? Do you have an answer for that doctor boy?"

"Look Greenlee, don't bite my head off. It's not my fault that she got out." He held his temper in tact even though he wanted to yell at the girl.

Anna stood beside her agitated husband. She took the phone from his hands before he could say the wrong thing. "Greenlee, look, it doesn't look like Vanessa is in Pennsylvania. She could be in another state by now or she could be hiding but we're still trying to find her."

"Then find her quicker!" Greenlee slung the phone to her husband.

"H-hello?" He said hoping that they hadn't hung up.

"Leo, I was telling Greenlee that Vanessa might not be in Pennsylvania anymore. There is an APB out for her but so far we've had no luck."

"As long as she stays far away from Greenlee and me, I don't care where she's at. Now I have to go find my wife."

"Good bye." Anna hung up and turned to her husband. "I'm going to call the station to see if there have been any changes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opal looked around the small park and caught sight of her son. Fortunately for her he didn't see her. Kendall sat on a bench occasionally glancing up to see if he was okay. Opal made her way over to the new nanny and sat down.

"What do you want?" Kendall said with a sneer.

"What are you hoping to get out of Palmer?" She looked straight ahead as she spoke. Looking at Kendall might make her sick or start getting violent.

"Excuse me?" She sat her newspaper down into her lap.

"Do you think you can just ride along on his money until he realizes that you're scamming him?"

"Look I don't know what your problem is. All I'm doing is babysitting Pete because I need the money."

"I want you to leave Petey and Palmer alone. Just go back to the cave that you crawled out of."

"Whatever, I need the money."

"If you do anything to hurt my son or turn him against me I'll have your head mounted on my wall." Her accent shone through as she finally looked at Kendall with anger in her eyes.

Kendall looked unaffected by it, as always. "Why would I turn him against you? You do that yourself. And I would never hurt him."

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Pete came running up to the two women. "Nanny Kendall and me are having a great time, aren't we?" He questioned of her.

"Loads of fun." She commented back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you say?" Aidan asked with his smile on his face.

Bianca was nervous and flattered all at the same time. She looked at him before nodding. "Yes I'll have dinner with you. But just as friends, nothing more." She pointed a warning finger at him.

He threw up his hands. "Friends, that's all. I'll pick you up around eight then?"

She nodded again as he walked off.

"Did I just hear Miss Montgomery getting asked out by a guy?" The familiar soft voice said behind her.

Bianca turned to meet the face that she fell in love with long ago. "What about it Maggie?" Her hands playfully rested on her hips. A grin slid on her face as she looked at her friend/crush.

"Just a shock, that's all. I didn't think that there was a guy on this earth that you would go out with." Though she was joking, Maggie's face held a serious look. It wasn't long before she started laughing and Bianca joined her.

"None of them meet my standards." She pretended to polish her nails on her shirt earning a laugh from Maggie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside Maggie was dying. She lay on her bed crying tears of pain as she thought of what Aidan was getting that she wasn't Bianca. Maybe she should tell Bianca how she felt; maybe that would clear things up between them. But she was afraid. Afraid that she'd never be to Bianca what Frankie was.

When Bianca spoke of Frankie, her eyes held a small glow that had dimmed as time went on. But nonetheless, the glow told Maggie that Bianca had adored Frankie. How could she compete with her dead sister?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So tell her." Aidan looked over his glass at the troubled girl.

"I can't, that's the problem." Bianca sighed and pushed away her salad. Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry.

"Why not?" His voice questioned her, and his eyes dug a hole into her skin because they both knew that she didn't have an answer. "How do you know that the feelings are mutual until you say something?"

Maggie hung around at the door wondering if she had the guts to go in or not. She saw the two eating dinner and she felt anger rise in her. Bianca's back was to her so the girl didn't see Maggie pacing around like a maniac.

Something caught Aidan's eye as a figure approached their table. He recognized the girl as Maggie. The girl stopped at their table never taking notice of Aidan but keeping her focus on Bianca.

"Bianca..." She took a deep breath before spitting out the rest of her sentence without caring that Aidan was sitting there listening to them. "I think that I'm in love with you."

Disbelief and hopefulness crashed through Bianca. Could she have heard that right? No, it's not possible that Maggie had just came up and confessed a love statement like Bianca had always dreamed of. Maybe that's what this was, a dream. A big dream made up by herself and that in any moment she'd wake up in her bed wishing that it was all real. But it was all real.

And now Maggie worried that she shouldn't have said anything because Bianca had been sitting really still and quietly for too long now.

"Bianca?" Aidan prodded of her.

The girl snapped out of her daze and looked at Maggie with a curious eye. "Maggie..."

"Look, Bianca, I know that this came out of left field for you but it's how I feel. I can't help how I feel and I'm sorry if I've freaked you out. It was killing me to not tell you, I had to say something." She continued to ramble on while Bianca stood in front of her. "You probably want to run away now and scream and be grossed out and everything and I totally understand that, I do. But..."

Bianca kissed her. It was simple; it was done so that the shorter girl would stop talking and let Bianca speak. It worked. When Bianca pulled back, a grin was on her face. This was probably the happiest that she had been in a long time.

"Maggie, I'm falling in love with you too." She whispered softly. A tear formed in the corner of Maggie's eye, but she dare not let it fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Two Weeks Later:

Anna hung her head low as she put the phone back no the receiver, another dead end. Vanessa was gone, Colby was gone, and there was a connection between the two. The tape was still in her VCR as she pressed play to watch it again for the hundredth time. By now she could repeat the words spoken by both people.

The tape was a security tape that Liza brought to Anna when she found it. She watched as the events unfolded, giving her some information that she needed but not all of it.

__

"Colby Chandler?" The woman whispered. The light flicked on showing the stranger the destruction of the room. "Oh goodness. Colby?"

"What do you want?" Colby stuck her head out from the corner to see who it was that was invading her room.

"Hi, Colby, remember me?" It was Vanessa.

"What do you want?" She asked more fiercely.

"I'm here to take you away." Colby stood up, watching Vanessa take a seat on the bed. "You said that you didn't want to be the cause of your parents fighting anymore. So I thought that we could go away together. There are not many people in this town that's willing to speak to me but you did."

"Where would we go?" She kept things hypothetical for now until she had been giving her decision.

"Somewhere out of the country. I know that you're parents wouldn't let me take you so they would send the police after me and you would just be back here again."

Colby seemed to have made up her mind. She searched through the closet and found a suitcase. She picked up some clothes and stuck them inside. A teddy bear that was a gift from her parents on her last birthday was lying in the middle of the floor. Grabbing it, she put it inside the case also.

"We'll by you some more things when we get to where we're going." Vanessa stroked her hair.

"Let's go before they find out." Colby took one last look around the room that she had spent her life so far in.

Vanessa took her hand and they walked out of the room.

"Damn it." Anna whispered to herself as the tape ended. Not wanting to give up the case, but knowing that there was nothing more to be done, Anna called Liza and Adam Chandler hoping to speak to them about their daughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No." Liza shook her head with confidence. "She's not gone; she's here still, somewhere. You're not giving up until you find her."

"Liza..." The police chief gave a sympathetic sigh, Liza was not giving up hope. "There's nothing more that we can do. We've explored all the possibilities and did all the research that was possible; Vanessa's not in the United States anymore. She's gone and so is Colby. We can only pray that Vanessa will bring her back or at least take care of her."

Liza stood up, leaving Anna wondering if the woman was about to throw something or yell. "I refuse to give up on my daughter like you have. I made a promise to Colby, that I would always be there to protect her and to love her. What kind of mother would I be if I broke my promise?"

"Liza, I haven't given up on you or your daughter. I'm just being realistic. She's gone, I'm sorry."

"Get out." Liza's voice was stern. The woman obeyed the wishes of Liza and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bianca woke up slowly. In the back of her mind she knew that she should be up by now but it was much more important to stay still right now. Maggie lay curled up in her arms sleeping peacefully. Her arms were wrapped around Bianca's waist, keeping them close together throughout the night.

After dinner that night with Aidan, Bianca and Maggie left to discuss everything that had been unsaid between them. It shocked them both to learn the feelings they had for each other were mutual. But they were glad that things had worked out in their favor. Especially Bianca at this moment. Maggie looked like a perfect angel with her lips slowly turning up into a smile as a dream went on in her head.

Bianca leaned in slowly to capture those perfect lips in a kiss. She knew that it might wake Maggie up, but she didn't care...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liza mourned the loss of her daughter, as did Adam. She knew that the odds of Colby being alive now were getting slimmer by the day. And as each day pasted, she and Adam saw the things that made their daughter come up missing. They saw the error of their ways and vowed to not make the same mistakes twice.

Each day's passing brought them closer together than they had been in years. Why hadn't Colby been able to do this to them while she was still there?

Though they never lost hope, they began to become more realistic. Colby was gone and it was time to move on to a new life. But her presence would never been ignored.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continue....

forgive me if there are any errors or if words are missing out of it.

here's a teaser for the next part that I'm working on for this series. It's called: **_Run Away Strays Must Come Home_**

~*~*~

Anna hurriedly dialed the number and prayed that someone would answer.

"Hello, Chandler residence." Liza Chandler spoke into the phone.

"Yes, Liza, it's Anna. We have reason to suspect that Vanessa is in the country again. And we believe that she has Colby."

"What?" Had she heard right? Was that even possible? Could her daughter still be alive.

Running footsteps came through the living room and into her office. "Hi mama, wanna go with me and Daddy to the park?" The boy said to Liza.

"Liza, do you want to come with us?" Her husband, Adam, picked up the child who was now bordering on the age of seven. He held his son tightly in his arms, just like he use to do Colby.

Liza stared at them. She had a new life now. She had a son and a husband. But did she want to risk it all just to save the daughter that she lost so many years ago?...............

__

stay tuned.........


End file.
